LUGAR Y MOMENTO ADECUADO
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: A veces no sabes cuando es el momento y lugar adecuado hasta que estas ahí


Una disculpa ya que no me fije como quedo no es excusa que ya era tarde pero gracias por los que me escribieron para decirme que estaba mal subido gracias

LUGAR Y MOMENTO ADECUADO

 _TONY STARK/HARRY POTTER_

Tony Stark y Rhodney se habían tomado un fin de semana para ellos probando los nuevos prototipos del genio volaron atravesaron del atlántico recorriendo grandes distancias entre hermosos y exóticos paisajes de un continente a otro, llegaron a los bosques de Irlanda ya se disponían a regresar cuando una explosión los hizo desviarse sobre volando vieron a un grupo de encapuchados moviéndose pues varios rayos de colores venían asía ellos provenientes de una figura con capa rojo sangre no se ve en mejores condiciones que los otros pero una luz sale de una pequeña madera en sus manos lo que hace que varios salgan volando una gran energía emana de él golpeando a los encapuchados haciéndolos retirarse quedando el solo.

Todavía desde lo alto observan pues no saben exactamente lo que sucede-Oye Tony ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?-pregunto el robot negro.

-No se Rhod sabes quién son los buenos y quien los malos…Jarvis hay autoridades o cámaras cerca del lugar-

-Negativo señor Stark de hecho hay un campo electromagnético que hace interferencia con todo lo eléctrico y personas hay hasta una cien millas a la redonda-

-Eso es raro no Tony-

-Puede ser a casusa de ellos pero no lo sabemos-

Los dos hombres con armaduras se acercan ahora que no hay nadie más después de la gran explosión en la cual los otros cuerpos han sido expulsados solo uno escapo y los otros ya no existen.

-Chico ¿estás bien?-este solo puedo levantarse por oír las voces pero la inconsciencia lo reclama.

-Jarvis ¿está bien?-pregunto el genio.

-Tiene algunas lesiones, golpes, cortes pero está bien aunque según mi análisis está agotado-.

-Bien Rhodney que te parece si nos vamos-.

-Buena idea no sea que regrese esas personas-el genio levanto al joven en sus brazos.

Volaron atreves del océano, hasta llegar a la mansión de Malibú sin contra tiempos, dejaron al joven en una habitación para su recuperación un doctor lo revisó comprobando que solo necesitaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

El genio estaba más frustrado que nunca, ya que cuándo le pidió a Jarvis toda la información del joven no encontraron nada eso se debía a que después de ganar la batalla contra Voldemort la reina borro toda información de los nacidos muggles, mestizos y magos que vivieran en las ciudades de muggles para que los gobiernos extranjeros no pudieran encontrar información sobre todos los que estuvieron involucrados en la guerra sobre todo su héroe, ya que son su responsabilidad y nadie tiene derecho a saber más que ellos como lo establece el tratado entre el Rey Arturo y Merlín.

No podía entender como no había nada ni su ADN concordara con nada, pues después de unos minutos este desaparecía como si no hubiera sido revisado otra de sus interrogantes era como podía ese joven quitarle el sueño era un enigma envuelto en otro.

Han pasado unos días que regresaron a Malibu el sol brillante le da de lleno en la cara lo que lo hace despertar, se despereza viendo con cautela el lugar donde se encuentra ya que no se parece en nada al bosque de Irlanda el ventanal deja ver una increíble vista al océano es tan hermoso que camino como hipnotizado para ver mejor ya que nunca lo ha visitado un mar como este, se sobre salta al oír la puerta abrirse.

Tony esta intrigado desde que encontró al joven él no es muy alto, cabello negro alborotado, piel blanca con un toque dorado, finas facciones, nariz de botón, labios rosas, su AI lo saco de sus pensamientos -Señor el joven ha despertado-.

-Gracias Jarvis-se levantó para ir a la habitación al a abrir la puerta lo vio iluminado por el sol su figura se ve etérea, al encontrarse sus miradas se cortó su aliento por unos instantes sus ojos verdes esmeralda nunca había visto a nadie con esos ojos tan hermosos aclaró su garganta.

-Veo que ha despertado y estas bien-.

-Si pero ¿tú? ¿Quién eres?-el genio levanto la ceja el chico no lo conocía el sale en todos los periódicos televisión internet.

-Soy Anthony Edward Stark multimillonario, filántropo y Iron Man-lo ve un poco extrañado.

-¡Y! ¿eso es importante?-dice un poco contrariado el joven, el millonario está en shock como diablos pregunta si es importante, es un superhéroe por todos los cielos quien este chico y donde ha estado.

-Bueno eso no importa ¿dónde estoy?-.

-Estamos en Malibu-contesto el AI al ver que su creador esta en shock.

-He leído sobre eso eres un AI nunca supe de uno que estuviera en uso, bueno no salgo mucho-dijo distraídamente.

-Soy Jarvis el señor Stark me creo usted se encuentra mejor según mis escaneo medico aunque hay una energía que lo rodea la cual crea estática-.

-Hago más que eso normalmente no me acerco a aparatos eléctricos ya que estos tienden a explotar más ahora con mis niveles-dijo.

Ya un poco recuperado el genio preguntó-¿Qué quieres decir con niveles? lo que hiciste a esos hombres encapuchados que clase de arma utilizas-

-No uso armas muggles señor Stark es mi propia energía, bueno estamos en América y aquí no hay restricción del secreto mágico soy Harry Potter-Black soy un mago de nacimiento existe una sociedad secreta separada de los muggles, personas no mágicas estoy considerado el mago más poderoso de mi edad-hablo sin pasión.

-Wow chispitas que interesante-dijo el genio sarcástico recibiendo una mirada de muerte del joven.

-Señor será mejor que vayan a desayunar el joven Harry no ha comido nada en dos días-.

-Buena idea Jarvis vamos-los dos caminaban rumbo a la cocina la casa es hermosa elegante no tan ostentosa como la de los Malfoy pero muy moderna.

Rhodney ha aprendido al estar con Tony que todo puede suceder como ahora encontrar a un joven en medio de la nada peleando con casi una docena de hombres por lo que le ha dicho Harry él es lo que más le divierte ver como su amigo de años trata de lucirse a su alrededor, el señor soy importante todos me adoran encontró alguien que no sabe nada de él actúa indiferente a su lado lo que frustra a su amigo nunca imagino que Tony le hubiera confesado que empezaría a cortejar al joven pues este había robado su corazón.

Hasta Pepper y Happy no pueden creer que este sea el playboy que todos quieren para él, en estos momentos ronda al joven como si fuera lo único en el mundo y el solo le sonríe con inocencia, inocencia de cual ellos están seguro que fue lo enamoro al genio, sin contar su sarcasmo que también él podía ser muy vengativo dejando que el genio anduviera con el cabello verde limón por una semana, muchos de sus inversionistas no dijeron nada pues habían oído de sus excentricidades pero solo ellos sabían cómo le lloraba por arruinar su hermoso cabello a lo que el joven solo lo ignoro como si fuera un cachorro molesto.

-No me importa Tony no voy atacarte tu armadura no podrá resistir un hechizo emitido por mí explotarías que no lo entiendes-

-Pero Harry solo quiero mejorar mi armadura y tú podrías ayudar-

Atrás de ellos tanto Pepper, Happy y Rhodney sabía que esto no terminaría bien Tony es demasiado como un niño mientras Harry es más maduro que el supuesto genio.

-Está bien quieres ver como tengo razón mira-antes de que pudiera acercarse a su armadura Tony, lanzo un hechizo Harry y la armadura voló en pedazos cimbrando toda la mansión.

Los ojos de todos estaban muy abiertos nuca habían una armadura del genio volar así como si fuera un simple petardo.

El ruido de apariciones en lugar los alerto a los muggles pues Harry sabía quiénes eran suspiro resignado sería un largo día.

-Ha Señor Potter que bueno que está bien-los dos hombres que acababan de aparecer en na sala del millonario Rhodey los apuntaba con su arma ya que la gente no aparece de la nada.

-Tranquilo no vamos a hacerles nada somos de la división mágica vinimos a investigar el disturbio mágico pero vemos que el señor Potter fue el responsable no hay ningún problema ya que tiene la edad adecuada pero es nuestro deber investigar al sentir una presencia tan poderosa-.

-Harry ¿tú los conoces?-.

-No pero son del gobierno Americano ustedes podrían ayudarme a regresar a mí país-los dos hombres se voltearon a ver un poco incómodos el moreno frunció el ceño conocía bien las reacciones no por nada las ha vivido.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-Vera, no creemos que sea buena idea que regrese en estos momentos a su país usted sabe cómo es su ministró-incomodo.

-Si lo sé ¿que hizo ahora me declaro peligro para el mundo mágico?-.

-¡No! pero usted sabe que está muy unido al señor Malfoy y según nuestros contactos el ex líder de la casa Malfoy le propuso al ministro que ya sea el o Rudolps Lestrange contraigan matrimonio con usted-.

-¡QUEEEE!-gritó y todo empezó a vibrar.

-Jarvis que es esto, un temblor-.

-Me temo que no señor la perturbación viene del joven Harry-.

-Tranquilo señor Potter su poder se sale de control-al ver la mirada del chico los dos magos dieron varios pasos asía atrás, sus ojos brillaban del poder que el posee los otros dos hombres se sorprendieron de la reacción quien era este chico que los podía intimidar con una sola mirada el ojiverde empezó a respirar para calmarse.

-Fudge es un idiota si cree que voy a casarme con alguno de ellos, primero los convierto en cucarachas-despotricaba el chico.

-Pero es legal obligarlo a casarse-pregunto el militar.

-Vera-dijo el mago viéndolo a los ojos.

-Los matrimonios son legales desde los catorce años y esta sería una gran oportunidad sobre todo tratándose de Harry Potter-.

-Porque tratándose de él-dijo Stark mientras ve al joven rumiando su coraje.

-El joven Harry es conocido como el niño-que-vivió ya que el con solo año y medio sobrevivió a la maldición asesina nadie lo ha había hecho enfrentar al señor oscuro, en varias ocasiones y salir con vida mato un basilisco-.

-¿Que es un basilisco?-pregunto Rhodney.

-Es una serpiente de veinte pies de alto con una gruesa piel, el veneno más letal del mundo no existe anti veneno para el si te vez reflejado en sus ojos atreves de una superficie reflejante, quedaras petrificado y si lo vez directo mueres al instante-los dos se estremecieron ante la idea de enfrentar a una criatura así.

-Enfrento dementores una de las criaturas más infames de nuestro mundo te quitan toda la felicidad y si té besan te roban el alma también enfrento al cola cuerno húngaro uno de los dragones más peligrosos-dijo el otro mago.

-Cielos este chico es peor que Tony-el genio le dirigió una mirada de muerte a su amigo.

El mago más anciano no había dejado de ver a Tony-Señor Stark su madre de casualidad se apeidaba Branderwood -el genio se sorprendió que supiera el apeido de soltera de su madre.

-Si ¿pero cómo sabe?-.

-Tienes un parecido a ella la conocí, cuando era niña déjeme decirle que era una squib-.

-¿Squib que es eso?-.

-Se les dice así a los niños que nacen de padres mágicos pero no tienen habilidad mágica-.

-Porque yo ¿no sé nada de eso?-.

-Normalmente cuando son squib los niños son dados en adopción, pero su familia no lo hizo tú tío Conrad murió dos años antes de que tu madre contrajera matrimonio con tu padre ella heredo la fortuna de la familia con la cual ayudo a financiar industrias Starks-.

-Porque me dice eso-mientras lo veía con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Veo que no se le escapa nada lo que trato de decirle… es que se case con el señor Potter para ayudarlo con su problema-.

-¡Disculpa!-dijo el ojiverde-No voy a dejar que nadie sea inmiscuido en este embrollo que hace un ministro idiota voy a arreglar este lío-.

-Yo aceptó casarme contigo-el ojiverde lo vio desconcertando.

-¿Porque?-.

-Bueno eres hermoso y voy a ser la envidia de todos-su amigo rodó los ojos.

-No le hagas caso, Harry a Tony está dispuesto a ayudarte por que le agrada la idea de molestar a los demás y le gustas-el chico enrojeció mientras el ojimiel sonreía.

Rhodney se había dado cuenta como Tony trataba al chico él lo conocía de años podía ver cuánto le interesa y a quien no es inteligente, sarcástico, sobre todo amable, de buen corazón aparte de ser hermoso y su amigo no era. Ningún tonto no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de tener a Harry.

Después de verificar varios detalle para estar seguros que no habría forma de anular su matrimonio ya que era heredero de una línea de magos aún que su madre fuera squib no fue desheredada sino fue la que heredo, así que no podrían romper su unión tanto Pepper como él fueron testigos en la boda le dio risa la cara que puso su amigo cuando el juez lo declaró como Anthony Edward Stark-Potter y a Harry Potter-Black el ministro le informo que como su esposo heredó los dos señoríos el Potter y Black tenía en el mundo mágico un mejor lugar aunque en el mundo muggle el seria por ser mayor el llevaría la cabeza de familia.

Cuando Harry les pidió que lo acompañaran a gringotts Tony era el más emocionado por conocer un banco mágico al llegar sintió curiosidad por las criaturas que lo administran, al entrar a la bóveda su mandíbula se desencajó de los dos aunque Tony es multimillonario la cantidad de oro piedras preciosas y reliquias es impresionante por las cuentas al ver lo que hay en la cámara supuso que él es tan rico o incluso más que él Tomaros varias de las reliquias para ponerlas en la mansión en Malibu y en la Torre Stark.

De las propiedades de Harry la favorita de Tony es el castillo Potter en Francia ya que tiene muchas habitaciones como cincuenta los grandes jardines los animales mágicos que hay en la propiedad Rhodney le decía que su sueño de ser el rey del castillo ya habían planificado que cuando el ojiverde saliera del colegió irían a la reserva de dragones para ver unos de verdad.

Han pasado seis años desde que Tony se casó con Harry muchas cosas han pasado los meses después se su boda el ojiverde regreso a Hogwarts, como si nada hubiera pasado no paso ni una hora y el ministro ya estaba en el colegio pidiendo hablar con él.

-Señor Potter que bueno que se encuentra bien, nos tenía preocupado se sólo levanto la ceja en señal de incredulidad-Es mi deber informarle que tras los recientes acontecimientos hemos decidió tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad-.

-¿Y eso sería señor ministro?-mientras el director la subdirectora se veían incómodos hasta resignados.

-Para su mayor seguridad hemos encontrado dos candidatos de su nivel para contraer matrimonio, estas personas son las más indicadas ya que tienen una gran influencia tanto económica como políticamente ya que usted es una persona con gran influencia con la comunidad mágica tanto el señor Lucius Malfoy como Rudolps Lestrange-.

-Debe estar bromeando señor ministro yo no tengo por qué casarme con ninguno de ellos no estoy interesado.

-Creo que no comprende esta es una decisión tomada y podemos obligarlo si usted no acepta.

-Bueno en ese caso.

-Perfecto le avisare que vengan para que decida con quien va a casarse-sonrió Fudge y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Espere señor ministro, creo que se está precipitando yo no puedo casarme con ninguno de ellos-.

-¿Como que no puedes casarte? usted no tiene ningún compromiso-.

-Ese es el error de todos en este mundo creen saber lo que pienso y supuestamente lo mejor para mí por el bien común-tanto el director como la subdirectora se removieron incómodos.

-Yo no estuve en el país ya que me reuní con mi esposo-.

-Usted no está casado solo lo dice para retrasar lo decidido-el ojiverde levanto la mano para mostrar la argolla de matrimonio se notaba que era del mundo mágico por el brillo de está los tres magos mayores lo veían sorprendido.

Fudge palideció esto no podía ser su plan de poder manejar su popularidad a su favor, se fue por el drenaje decidió utilizar su último recurso-.

-Yo como ministro es mi deber investigar si es una persona de su nivel-.

-Mire señor ministro, el hecho es que estoy casado si es o no a usted no le interesa, pero le voy ahorrar el esfuerzo me case con el heredero de la familia Branderwood no creo que no haya oído de ellos o sí-solo asintió derrotado claro que había oído de ellos una familia de sangre pura sin más se fue para informar a los dos ex mortifagos las nuevas noticias.

Cuándo lo vio desaparecer por la chimeneas suspiro mentalmente un problema menos, ya sin el manipulador ministro gracias a Tony ya no se preocuparía por mas candidatos para ser el señor de Potter una corriente fría recorrió su espalda al imaginarse una fila de futuros candidatos.

-Mi niño, ahora que el ministro se fue explicamos donde estuviste y quien es ese esposo tuyo-se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Señor Potter a dónde va el director le hizo una pregunta-dijo la sub directora.

-Sí, lo he oído profesora pero mi vida es mía no tengo por qué decirle nada si no quiero eso es exactamente lo que voy hacer-salió sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¿Albus?-el anciano suspiró.

-No podemos hacer nada Minerva ya no confía en nosotros-ella bajo la mirada culpable por haberle fallado, a un joven que creyó a ciegas en ellos sabía que también le había fallado a sus padres del chico.

Solo los Weasley, Neville, Andrómeda, Luna y Draco ya que este se había casado con Ron se habían vuelto amigos con lo de la guerra y lo ayudo a quitarle a su padre, el título de cabeza de la familia Malfoy por eso el rubio supuso que su padre esperaba casarse para recuperar poder.

Sabían quién era el esposo del moreno esa reunión con todos los Weasley en las tres escobas fue memorable, después de decirles lo sucedido todo mundo daba sus opiniones al enseñarle las revistas y periódicos donde salía Tony las tres mujeres Molly, Ginny y Fleur se quedaron con una revista cada una la matriarca argumento que era para tener una foto de su nuevo hijo en ley las otras dos dijeron que no podían quedarse sin la foto de un hombre tan guapo y esposo de su amigo y hermano.

A Bill no le gustó mucho la idea pero no dijo nada en cambio los gemelos exigieron conocer al hombre que robo a su hermanito tanto Ron y Draco ya se habían apuntado para ir en el verano a conocer la torre Stark a Harry todavía no podía creer que estos dos terminaran juntos siempre peleando pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso o mejor dicho un pelea que fue dónde se desencadeno todo.

Flash Back

Era el baile de navidad en el torneo de que se llevó acabo en su sexto curso al terminar los dos chocaron empezaron a pelearse como siempre gritándose de todo tanto el cómo los amigos del rubio los dejaron discutiendo, días después el ojiverde camina rumbo a la casa de Hagrid siendo jalado asía el otro lado su amigo pelirrojo lo jala se detuvieron casi al borde del bosque prohibido.

-¿Ron que sucede?-.

-¡Cielos Harry! creo que me volví loco no puede ser que esté haciendo esto-dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro agarrándose el cabello desesperado.

-No te entiendo nada Ron de que hablas-suspiro derrotado.

\- Me bese con Malfoy- siguió caminando esperando de respuesta oyó una risa-¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunto pues su risa era un poco maniática.

-No deja de bromear Ron y dime que suceder limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Harry me bese con Malfoy el día después del baile y hace rato lo hice de nuevo, estábamos medio desnudos puedes creerlo-grito lo último.

-Bueno como dice el dicho-.

-¿De qué hablas?-confundido.

-Ustedes por todo pelean, era lógico que hay algo más una tensión sexual-.

-No, no, no tu no lo digas no se oye bien sexo y Malfoy en la misma línea-el moreno solo se aguantó la risa de la cara de su amigo vio al rubio venir asía ellos el discretamente se puso su capa.

-Esto no puede pasarme no puedo sentirme atraído al hurón serpiente-el gry se mordió el labio para no decir nada era un buen apodo, pero la mirada del rubio decía más cosas y sentimientos que nunca había visto en el sly.

-Vaya así que sientes algo por mí-el pelirrojo se sobresaltó viendo al rubio.

-Tu qué haces aquí, estoy hablando con Harry-el levanto la ceja.

-Creo Ronnal que el sol te afecto Potter no está aquí-volteo a ver a su amigo el cual no está por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió ese traidor?-lo busco desesperado pues no quería estar a solas con el rubio mano larga.

-Es mejor que no este no crees-los dos se acercaron poco a poco se besaron con desesperación el moreno se alejó no quería que le dieran un espectáculo tres x, desde ese día causo revuelo la noticia del noviazgo de Draco y Ron los enemigos ahora pareja por supuesto el patriarca no le gusto y trato de obligarlo a terminar esa relación a lo cual se negó.

Dos meses después ya estaban casados el rubio se volvió más alegre y el pelirrojo más tranquilo.

Fin flash back

Las vacaciones fueron una experiencia aparte los magos se sorprendieron al ver la torre, el edificio es el más alto de la ciudad es de cristal casi les da un ataque cuando Jarvis les habló por supuesto Harry sabia sobre tecnología, no como su esposo pero no era un inepto.

-Potter en serio ese es su hogar-.

-Si Malfoy vamos-entraron por las puertas de cristal el lujoso lobby hasta el ascensor.

-Bienvenido señor Harry, el señor Stark lo espera en el departamento.

-Gracias Jarvis-.

-En nombre de merlín que fue eso-.

-Eso es Jarvis es una AI-.

-¿AI?-

-Si inteligencia artificial el controla toda la torre nos dice si hay amenazas cosas por el estilo-.

-Vaya con los muggles hacen cosas interesantes-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Así es Ron compensan la tecnología con su falta de magia-al llegar al lugar indicado los magos vieron fascinados el lugar la vista era increíble las paredes eran de cristal los muebles muy lujosos, vieron algunas reliquias familiares de los Potter y los Black.

Tony se acercó a ellos abrazo a Harry beso su frente-Hola Tony-.

-Hola cielo-sonrió.

-Mira ellos son Ron que es como mi hermano-se saludaron.

-Y el Draco su esposo-.

-No son muy jóvenes-dijo el genio el rubio levanto la ceja.

-Harry también lo es y está casado contigo-refuto el rubio.

-Touche-contesto.

El agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo unas grandes manos lo tomaron de la cintura pegándolo a su dureza-Es una insinuación señor Stark-gimió.

-Por supuesto-mordiendo su hombro luego el cuello mientras sus manos acarician su torso Tony extrañaba a su pequeño esposo ellos congeniaron de inmediato su carácter alegre, su bella sonrisa pero su sarcástica forma de contestar y mordaces comentarios lo sacan de sus casillas pero le gusta que lo sorprenda ya muy pocos pueden llevarle el ritmo de su mente.

Recorrió su torso acaricio ese atlético cuerpo sin aguantar más lo pego a las baldosas con sus piernas rodeando su cintura devorando esa apetitosa boca, las manos de Harry se enredan en el cuello del mayor mientras sus durezas se rosan sin pudor, la mano de Tony recorre su costado deteniéndose sobre su glúteo el cual aprieta con fervor haciéndolo gemir.

Los ojos verdes llenos de lujuria ven a los miel sin dejar de decir lo que desea en ese instante, se funden en otro apasionado beso donde sus lenguas se acarician los dedos se enredan en el cabello del otro para sostenerse mejor.

El rápido ritmo de Tony sobre el miembro del menor lo tienen jadeando devora el grito al ser liberado, esa mano infractora deja su premio buscando uno aun mayor los tiernos roses en su entrada empiezan con pequeños círculos, el primer y segundo dedos entran sin problemas pues Harry sigue con los efectos de su anterior orgasmo por lo que puede prepararlo mejor con calma.

La lengua de Tony recorre la garganta y hombro con pereza los dientes rozan esa sensible piel, un tercer dedo se une a la preparación anticipándose a lo que está por venir su miembro se levanta más que dispuesto, alarga la mano para tomar el lubricante el cual unta en su miembro y un poco en la entrada ya preparada.

Gruñe un poco al sentir como entra el gran miembro de su esposo-Listo-dice el ojimiel asiente el ojiverde en un rápido movimiento sale y vuelve a entrar haciéndolo jadear, las embestidas son lentas que de apoco aumentan su velocidad, las manos de Harry se aprietan en los hombros de Tony para poder apoyarse mejor.

Sus bocas no han dejado de besarse, las manos del genio se aferrar a la pequeña cintura para un mejor agarre ya estas aceleran el ritmo.

-¡Tony!-gime dejando su cabeza irse para atrás por las sensaciones que el hombre le hace sentir su cordura no existe en este momento.

-Dime lo que deseas mi belleza-murmura en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Quiero más…por favor!-logra decir entre jadeos.

-Todo lo que me pidas Harry-le dice antes de incrementar la velocidad sabiendo que ninguno de los dos durara mucho.

La cabeza de Harry choco con las baldosas al grita cuando su orgasmo lo golpeo en unas embestidas más Tony mordió el hombro del menor cuando se corrió dentro de su ojiverde.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas los dos van normalizando sus ritmos cardiacos ya que fue intenso después de este tiempo que no se ven, sale despacio de Harry aunque su cabeza esta recargada en el hombro de este, las piernas temblorosas del mago se desenredan despacio pero no alcanza a apoyarse pues sus puntas apenas tocan el piso ya que el brazo de Tony todavía lo sujeta con fuerza.

La mano de Tony lo lava con suavidad, se sonroja Harry cuando Tony hace esto pues a pesar que desde que estuvieron juntos la primera vez lo hizo igual se siente un poco cohibido por la devoción que le muestra, lo abraza más fuerte dándole un beso en el cuello.

La cálida luz de día despierta a Harry de su tranquilo sueño parpadea para ajustarse a la luz del sol voltea su rostro para ver que está solo en la cama pero solo sonríe pues no se siente mal por estar solo, de hecho lo prefiere pues a veces no sabe cómo puede creer todo lo que hace con Tony sin sonrojarse en el momento, pero lo ama a pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos. Se levantó para ir al baño aunque le duele un poco la parte baja no va a quejarse para nada.

-Buenos días señor Harry-

-Jarvis, solo dime Harry el señor me hace sentir viejo ese déjaselo a Tony-dijo riéndose un poco.

-Como digas Harry, el señor Stark está en el laboratorio-dijo mientras entra al baño

-¿Lleva muncho en el laboratorio?-.

-Toda la semana-

-Ya veo ha comido o se salta las comidas-

-Comida chatarra Harry-solo negó el chico.

Después de bañarse y ponerse sus jeens azul marino, una playera con manga tres cuartos de diseñador que su excéntrico esposo le compro cundo vio su precario guardarropa, a lo cual casi tiene una habitación de ropa que no cree que se acabe de poner a lo que Tony le ha hecho casi ponerse la mitad.

Ron y Draco entraron a la cocina donde venía un delicioso aroma vieron al moreno cocinando-¿Qué haces compañero?-viendo la pila de trastes en el lava trastes.

-Muffins de arándano, unas galletas, unas tartinas y lasaña para Tony-el rubio agarro un muffins gimiendo por el sabor ni hablo hasta que se lo acabo.

-Esto está muy rico-se sirvió una taza de té tomo otro muffin.

-Felicidades compañero corrompiste a otra pobre alma con tus postres-dijo riéndose pues el rubio casi no come postres pues dañan la dieta pero en estos momentos solo le dio un pequeño golpe a su esposo por burlarse de él.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hace? y ¿dónde está tu esposo?- volteando a buscarlo.

-Hoy vamos a recorrer New York y Tony en el laboratorio esta con uno de sus proyectos hasta que no acabe no va a salir de ahí no se preocupen ya están listos-pregunto.

-Danos unos minutos y estamos-dijo Ron mientras acaban de desayunar y terminaban de arreglarse.

Harry bajo al laboratorio de Tony con una gran chórala con varios muffins un termo de chocolate para que desayune, lo vio bajo uno de sus máquinas sonriendo tomo un muffin lo paso cerca de donde está la cabeza de su esposo.

-Creo que no quieres-dijo con burla, la mano salió volando al ser atrapado su antebrazo para tomar el muffin.

-Este es mío-dijo el hombre jalando a Harry a su altura-Te he dicho que te amo-

-No pero gracias-le sonrió le dio un pequeño beso-Nos vemos en la noche voy a salir con los chicos a mostrarle la ciudad, te deje lasaña de carne en el micro para que lo calientes ok-

-Te amo, eres un ángel, llévate a Happy-el asintió.

Al salir del elevador llegaron al estacionamiento el chofer les sonrió ya los esperaba el Roll Roice les abrió la puerta subieron.

Subió Happy-Buenos días Señor Harry a donde los llevo-dijo con una gran sonrisa ya que desde el joven llego a la vida de su jefe parece que el mundo se le hubiera quitado de encima.

-Happy solo dime Harry y deja te presento ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley, y Draco Malfoy chicos él es Happy-se saludaron-Vamos a Central park y de ahí ya veremos- asintió el hombre.

En el camino-Wow quien diría que los muggles saben de lujos yo quiero uno de estos-dijo el rubio su esposo solo rodo los ojos ante las payasadas del rubio.

-Tendrás un chofer Draco-

-Si todo lo que necesite…Ronnie y si nos mudamos aquí-los dos gry parpadearon.

-Draco estás seguro, digo no conocemos nada de aquí y tu amas el mundo mágico-un poco sorprendido el peli rojo.

-Si lo amo pero no dejaríamos el mundo mágico por completo ustedes saben, además no quiero estar cerca de mi padre yo he decidió devolverle la mansión pero no quiero vivir nunca más en ese lugar lo odio-dijo decidió.

-Draco si es lo que quieres lo hare no me importa dónde vivir, además así mis padres tendrán el pretexto de venir de vacaciones a América-termino.

Eran como las nueve cuando Tony salió del laboratorio todavía tomando chocolate del termo que le dio Harry calentó la lasaña, gimió cuando los sabores explotaron en su boca, Pepper entro en ese momento.

-Pediste comida Tony-el negó.

-Harry-fue lo único que dijo antes de llenarse la boca de lasaña de nuevo ella sonrió cuando el cocina el genio come hasta llenarse, abrió el horno tomo una galletas de chispas con nueces que el moreno le hizo sabe que son sus favoritas, se hizo un poco de café acompaño al ojimiel a comer.

-Me saludad a Harry, nos vemos Tony-dijo ella con un pequeño topper donde lleva sus galletas.

Gimiendo mientras termina su cena-Jarvis-

-Si señor-

-Recuérdame darle un gran regalo a Harry es el mejor-

-Así lo hare señor, de hecho están llegando al estacionamiento-

-Bien no dejes que nadie tome su ascensor que lleguen directo-

-Si señor-.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama en serio ir de compras con Draco es tan malo como ir con Tony adictos a las compras, aunque no se puede negar ver a Ron ser su maniquí fue divertido se rio.

-¿Qué hiciste Harry?-

-Yo-dijo inocente-Nada solo que ver a Ron ser un maniquí es divertido-sonrió.

Tony se dejó caer a un lado de el para abrazarlo darle un beso.

-¿Cómo van tus proyectos?-

-Bien no hay mucho que hacer ahorita, pero ¿qué hicieron ustedes?-

-Draco quiere vivir aquí en América-

-En serio podrían vivir aquí en la torre-el negó.

-La magia de tres magos puede dañar la torre, le hable de la mansión. Les gustó la idea-

-Bueno eso puede arreglarse la mansión de al lado casi es mía si quieren se las dejamos-

-Lo dice en serio-

-Claro-serio contesto.

-Eso sería increíble gracias sé cuánto quieres esa casa-

-Las casas no me importan Harry solo tu-beso su nariz, bajo lentamente apoderándose de su boca los brazos serpentearon apoderándose de ese hermoso cuerpo, se abrazaron y besaron un buen rato después durmieron tranquilos.

Dos años después Harry, Draco y Ron trabajan en la sección diplomática mágica que está en la sección mágica del edificio de la ONU por lo que Tony siempre sabia de todos lo que pasaba en los dos mundos pero no lo había escrito en su AI pues era muy peligroso poner esa información que podría traer más catástrofes que otras cosas.

Mientras él seguía siendo Iron Man y Fury estaba tras el para que se convirtiera en un vengador, Draco le hacía burla que se pusiera unas mallas como los otros vengadores diciendo que no era excesivo hacer sentir mal a los otros Harry y Ron solo se reían de sus payasadas.

En la invasión de New York Harry y los chicos no pudieron intervenir pues los del mundo mágico dijeron que era muy peligroso darse a conocer pues el iniciador de todo esto era un mago y no terminarían bien muy a su pesar sabían que era cierto pero eso no impidió que Harry detuviera la caída de Tony después de lanzar la bomba en el hoyo de gusano. Esa no noche cuando regreso a la mansión le dio una buena regañiza al genio que solo lo beso y abrazo muy fuerte para que no siguiera enojado con él.

Hoy Tony había arreglado su nivel especialmente pues hoy celebraría su aniversario número seis con Harry su esposo que no ha dejado de amar ni lo hará nunca. Todo está arreglado comida, regalos, todo está listo sus compañeros vengadores no están en estos momentos por lo que parece que podrá celebrar sin inconvenientes pero su suerte no duro mucho.

El ascensor se abrió revelando a sus amigos no tan deseados en este momento un silbido por parte de Bartom le hace suspirar.

-Porque no nos dijiste que había fiesta Stark-dijo el arquero.

-Si la había pero sin ustedes-dijo molesto.

-Pero con más es mejor Stark-contesto el arquero.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más dos niños entraron corriendo el primero tenía el cabello negro en todas direcciones, la piel blanca, bonitas facciones y los ojos cafés como los del Tony su viva imagen y el segundo niño con el cabello más aplacado, igual piel blanca, bonitas facciones pero los ojos más verdes que hubieran visto.

-Papá, papá-corrieron a abrazarlo el hombre se inco a abrazarlos con fuerza besando sus cabezas.

-Veo que por fin les has dicho a tus amigos-una voz melódica.

-No les dije nada solo llegaron sin invitación-dijo sin pena.

Los vengadores vieron al hombre que entraba era más joven eso era claro pero hermoso nunca habían visto a nadie como él parecía etéreo, vestía pantalones café oscuro, con una camisa beige abierta los primeros botones, zapatos café oscuro, su cabello hasta los hombros todo alborotado dando una apariencia sexy y salvaje, piel blanca con un destello dorado, ojos más verdes con largas pestañas negras adornándolos facciones finas.

-Hola soy Harry James Potter-Black-Stark un gusto-silbo el arquero se acercó a tomar su mano con delicadeza pero antes de poder besarla el genio ya lo había alejado de su esposo.

-A los celos Stark de nuevo-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, vieron a las nuevas personas un rubio muy guapo y un pelirrojo también impactante con dos niños uno rubio y otro pelirrojo.

-Lo dice el hombre que no permite que nadie se le acerque a Ron-le contesto.

-Los Malfoy cuidamos lo nuestro-dijo el pequeño pelirrojo que saco toda la personalidad Malfoy mientras el rubio la Weasley.

El ojiverde solo niega por las payasadas de ellos ya que Tony siempre ha sido muy celoso no deja que nadie se él acerque al igual que Draco con Ron pues después del embarazo el pelirrojo se ve más guapo por lo que el rubio no deja ni las mocas cerca de su esposo.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que tenían una relación con Stark?-pregunto la viuda negra.

-No lo sé estamos casados desde hace seis años-dijo como si nada sabía que ellos no sabían nada pero fingió demencia pues no es que pudiera decirles todo.

-¿Seis años?-gritaron todos los vengadores.

-¿Cómo demonios no sabíamos algo así Tony?-pregunto el arquero.

-Bueno bird boy eso es confidencial-con descaro contesto.

La celebración siguió ahí los miembros de los vengadores se enteraron de como los han evitado todo esté tiempo que ellos se casaron por un contrato establecido por sus familias ya que no pensaban decirles nada más pues con el tiempo Tony se volvió más celoso de su vida privada .

Cuando le informaron a Fury con quien se había casado el genio millonario simplemente fingió que no sabía de lo que hablaban y no le pido ni explicaciones ni nada cosa que extraño a los demás vengadores los que ellos no sabían es que su director estaba casado con un mago llamado Kingsley por el que conoce todo lo relacionado con el mago y como la magia del mundo mágico no es su jurisdicción simplemente finge demencia además eso de darle explicaciones a su amado esta fuera de discusión pues prefiere pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas más agradables.

Tony sigue con los vengadores pero su vida ahora es perfecta pues tiene unos hermoso hijos un esposo al cual ama a los vengadores que son un grupo vario pinto pero son leales, como lo son Draco y Ron que ellos son familia pues el pelirrojo el es hermano de su en todo menos en sangre pero eso no importa.

Todos los días agrade el haber hecho esa prueba con su amigo Rhodney pues conoció al chico que le robo el corazón.

Fin.


End file.
